Steeple of Christmas Chaos
What is the Steeple of Christmas Chaos? The Steeple of Christmas Chaos or, SoCC '''for short,was one of the three steeples the player had complete for the Christmas Event 2018 in order to reach the boss of the T H I R S T Z O N E. Beating it unlocked the blue gate in the cabin. It was the right-most portal in the cabin. Whenever you entered this steeple, your client would automatically turn nighttime. It is also a community steeple made by Jupiter_Five, thenamesJEFF2, ludovinci, and minedad22. Beginners Guide Starting the steeple * '''Layer 1 (Pillar Jumps Floor): This layer starts with the time changing to night. You'll see why this atmosphere change happened soon. To actually start progressing, you'll first want to head up the little steps and to the second pillar. This first wraparound can be skipped by jumping to the pillar after it. After a few more jumps, you will come across a pillar with a pole in the middle. The easiest way past it is by jumping from the very edge of the corner. After a couple more jumps, you'll reach a button with a sign that basically tells you if you press it you're screwed. Unfortunately, you have to press it in order to continue. After pressing it though, you better start moving. Quickly jump back a couple of pillars and jump onto the area with the steps (shown in image on left). After jumping up the stairs and going across a walkway, you'll reach a junction. Pick the right path (the one with the out-in jumps that grow 0.5 studs every jump) as it is probably the easiest as well as the quickest (Note: picking the left path results in making the tower harder later on). Just be sure you know how to do them and you'll be fine. After reaching the top, ride the zipline and jump across the lava jumps. For the wedges, simply just jump from the bottom of them to avoid hitting the ones going upward and you'll easily make it. Jump up to the next section and this layer is over. Continuing the steeple * Layer 2 (Green/Red Floor): At this point you have probably noticed the rising lava/acid below you (aka you'd better hurry). After going up the slope, doing an awkward out-in jump, and doing a couple of one block wide jumps, you'll reach another split path. As the sign says, the green one is easier but longer and the red one is harder but shorter. The green path is mostly comprised of one block wide jumps, wraparounds, and out-in jumps. The red path is basically the same-only with wobbly platforms. (If you chose the long path on the 1st layer, you'll end up on the 3rd path with is a "no checkpoint" path. You're forced to press the button on the path. If you press the button, it'll make the spinner part (Layer 3) easier.) Choose whichever one you want as they lead to the same place. * Layer 3 (Cylinder Floor): This is one of the shortest layers in the tower. Hop across the white platforms and then you will see a big cylinder with spinning platforms surrounding it ( however you only need to jump on one ), this can easily be skipped by wrapping around to the next white platform. Do the in and out jumps then do the 6 stud wrap around and you have finished this layer * Layer 4 (Giant Fan Floor): There are some long loose platforms that you might have to jump a lot on to allign them and then make the first one tilted up so you can jump to the next which does not need to be tilted in any way to jump to the next platform. Now jump across the transparent platforms and do the 1 stud landing wrap arounds ( or you can just do an in and out jump ). The spinner is very fast so time your jump good, now go into the pillar and do the in and out jumps. When you get here, hopefully you know that THE FAN DOES NOT COLLIDE, just do the platforming and make your way onto the big cylinder. Now you are going to have to do a couple of short courses and press all the buttons so that you can climb your way up to layer 5. * Layer 5 (Snow Maze Floor): This layer is also pretty short, instead of jumping to reach the next platform, just walk across it and you will not fall. Once you are done with the low roof section just do the 1 stud wide brick platforming and you have reached the final layer, good luck. Finishing the steeple * Layer 6 (Christmas Tree Floor): Do the platforming, the rope walk and wraparounds that are left to right to get to the end. You are most likely ready for the boss. (please add more description if possible) Music * Layer 1: Sonic CD Final Boss Music (US)/Secret Sound Test Song * Layer 2-3: Paper Mario: Bowser's Rage * Layer 4-5: Super Meat Boy: Fast Track to Browntown * Layer 6: New Super Mario Bros. - Final Bowser Battle Category:Christmas Event Category:Steeples Category:T H I R S T Z O N E Category:JToH Category:Challenging